In French patent application No. 89 01 029, filed Jan. 27, 1989, the Applicant describes a three-phase metal-clad line, comprising three phase conductors each surrounded by an aluminum sheath filled with a gas having good dielectric properties, with the various sheaths being surrounded by a steel sheath which is gas-tight against the outside. According to a characteristic of the invention described in the above-specified document, the line is built up from lengths that are interconnected by link elements enabling the line to be assembled and also enabling a faulty length to be disassembled.
An object of the present invention is to define more precisely the various component parts of a line similar to that described previously, and to describe a method of assembling and disassembling the line.